georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Lopez
Maximilian Victor Magic Johnson Lopez (Born March 9, 1992) Age 19 Just like his father, Max is dyslexic, and has to work extra hard to succeed in school though he has tried to get out of school on a number of occasions. He is an avid skateboarder. Because he was having problems sleeping and focusing in school, Vic suggested that Max take boxing lessons, but his parents made him quit when they realized the true danger surrounding the sport. He has a crush on Veronica and from time to time hits on her, despite them being cousins (to which Veronica either is creeped out or laughs it off). He can usually be found trying to spy on her and then denying it. He has also been seen looking through a peephole when one of Carmen's friends got undressed. After getting some "player" teachings from George, Max also had a girlfriend named Cristy Chapman. When his parents asked him if he had any sexual contact with her, he replied "I've only had upstairs outsidies", meaning he felt her breasts from the outside of her shirt. When he contracted urinary tract infection, he unintentionally started wetting the bed. Both Angie and her father suspected that Max got it from sexual activity with Cristy, but it wasn't from that. He had surgery that corrected it. Also, later in the series, George, occasionally but vaguely, mocks Max because of his dyslexia even though he, himself, also has dyslexia. He also for a period of time wet the bed because of a bladder infection that he had for several months until his dad found out. It lasted for seven years until it stopped said in an episode. George had this problem as well and his mother made sure her friends found out when he was young. In one of the earlier (or later) episodes, Max gets a girlfriend. (Kristy) Angie soon found out that he has been making out with Kristy behind her back. But Max denies that that's the most he got. He claimed that the most he got was "Upstaires Outsidies." Don't ask what that is, there are plenty of other websites describing it. Trust me, I know. Anyways, when Max need minor surgery for a narrow kidney tubing, he was scared to tell Kristy because he was worried that she would be worried a bit too much. But George stretched the truth about it saying that Max needed major surgery. And soon enough, Kristy practically became Max's servant. Appearance Max is attractive and received braces later in the series, but he thought he looked like a dork with them on so he attempted to get them loosened so he might be able to take them off. In the end of the series, he keeps them on. Jokes are often made about Max's long shaggy skater hair, e.g. George often says he needs a haircut. Some people mistake him for a girl. In the last season his hair is cut much shorter and he has a much deeper voice. Max is also usually seen with a skate board and in skater clothes. During the last season, he is shown to have developed into a rebellious skater teen with a more mature voice. Personality Max's personality changes slowly as the series goes on. For example, at the beginning of ''George Lopez, ''Max appears to be a curious young boy who has severe problems with grades in school. As the show progresses, he slowly becomes a rebellious teenager with even worse grades. At the end of the series, Max's trouble with numbers and Dyslexia is emphasized. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Lopez Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters